Morning Delight
by Treytrey12
Summary: What happens when Bella wakes up and wants a little bit on jacob... this is my thrid fanfiction I have been getting alot of alerts to make more so here you go...


Bella Swan woke up one sunny morning. She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, which read 8:27am. She sighed and tried to stretch. There was a strange weight on top of her. Bella looked down to see her husband's left leg slung across her waist. She smiled and placed a hand on his thigh, then looked at his peaceful face. She always thought he was so adorable when he slept. She took his left arm, which laid between them and gently wrapped it around herself. She loved the feel of him so close to her. Her hand returned to his thigh and lightly rubbed it. Bella was content enough to fall asleep again, but with the way Jacob was breathing down her neck, she was getting slightly turned on.

She closed her eyes, in effort to control her urges, and found herself imagining Jacob's lips against hers and his hands caressing her skin. She bit her lip, suppressing a moan, as images of Jacob continued to run through her mind. Bella took a deep breath and snuggled against her husband. Jacob's leg slid down slowly, until it was sandwiched between her legs. Next, his arm moved down and stopped when his hand was resting at the hem of her tank top. Bella could feel the heat from his hand on her bare skin, which was exposed between her tank top and pajama shorts. She took another deep breath and pushed aside the tension inside her. Bella slowly turned her back to her husband in attempt to get more sleep, but all thoughts of rest flew out the window when Jacob's hand slid up her body, underneath her tank top and then back down underneath the waistband of her shorts. A tiny moan escaped her lips.

The next thing she knew, she was pushed onto her back and Jacob was hovering over her, with both his hands on each side of her head, supporting his weight. His legs were on the outside of hers and his lower body was pressed into her. Bella's breathing became more rapid as she looked into his eyes.

"How can I sleep, when all I can feel are your sexual desires?" Jacob asked as he trailed a finger down the side of her face, neck, and along the side of her breast, continuing down.

Bella opened her mouth in order to respond, but instead, she let out a small moan. Jacob's hand slipped under her shirt again and lifted it up a little, revealing more of her flat stomach.

"Since I am wide awake now," he pinned her hands above her head with one of his hands. "I think I'm gonna take advantage of the moment."

Bella moaned a little louder as she felt Jacob's hardness press into her. Jacob's free hand moved to her shorts and disappeared below her waistband.

"Jacob," she moaned, closing her eyes.

He smiled as he lightly brushed his fingers across her area. He felt her legs shift underneath him in response. He continued with his feather like touches and watched her body react to him.

"Jacob, please." she whispered. "Harder."

"What's that, Bella? I couldn't hear you." Jacob smirked.

"Mmmmm, harder!" she said louder.

"How's this?" he applied a little pressure to his touches.

"More." she moaned.

He applied a little more pressure.

"More!" she demanded.

He rubbed her hard and slow. Bella bit her lip and groaned. Jacob could feel her hands, which was still held above her head, tighten underneath his. His hand went further below and grazed her opening. He could feel her wetness, which made him even harder. Bella started panting as Jacob inserted one finger into her opening, and began pumping in and out. Not satisfied enough, he entered another finger, then another. Bella raised her hips to meet his rhythm. Jacob slightly curled his fingers inside her. He soon could feel her walls constricting around his fingers.

"Oh, my…" Bella lifted her body off the bed as an orgasm swept through her entire body.

Jacob's eyes filled with lust, just watching her. He moved his fingers faster and faster in her until she finally came.

"Jacob." she panted, collapsing back onto the bed.

Bella opened her eyes and smiled at him. She moaned as he slowly removed his fingers. She got turned on all over again as she watched him put his fingers in his mouth and suck them clean. Bella licked her lips, wanting to taste him. But, she was still trapped underneath him. Jacob let go of her hands and immediately they grasped onto his t-shirt and yanked it off. She hadn't touched him since he woke up and she was desperate to feel him. Jacob stopped her from going any further when he pulled her tank top off and gently grabbed her hands. He pushed Bella to lay back down and pinned her hands at the sides of her head. She intertwined her fingers with his as Jacob softly kissed her neck.

"I'm not done with you yet, baby." he said against her skin.

Bella's breathing became shallow again. Jacob's lips trailed down to her two, plump breasts. He kissed the tip of each one and felt the hard nipples against his lips. Moving to the left one first, he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard.

"Oh, Leo." Bella squeezed his hands.

He continued to suck on it for a few moments then kissed his way to the other side and did the same thing. Bella let out a sexy moan, that in turn, caused Jacob to groan. Jacob left wet kisses all over her chest and back up to her neck, where he sucked on the tender skin just below her ear.

"Mmmmm, what are you doing to me?" Bella mumbled, caressing his hands with her fingers.

Jacob rubbed his chest up and down against hers, loving the feeling of her naked breasts against his skin. As he did this, Bella felt his hardness rub against her.

"Oh, baby. I need you. I need you so bad right now." she whimpered.

"Do you?" he kissed along her jaw line to the other side of her neck.

"Mmm-hmm." she nodded.

"How bad?" he asked, kissing all over her neck.

"Really bad." she moaned.

Jacob sat up and looked at her. He loved the look of passion in her eyes. He let her hands go to remove his pants and boxers, then stood on his knees. Bella bit her lip and reached out to touch his cock. Jacob let out a strong groan as she grasped him in her hand and started going up and down on him. Bella stood on her knees too, and smiled at him. She continued her movements as Jacob grabbed her shorts and pulled them down, along with her panties. Soon, he came and Bella wiped him off with her hand. She licked her hand while gazing at him. Jacob grabbed her and pulled her to him. Bella moaned as she felt his hardness against her again. For the first time since the couple began their activities, he kissed her lightly on the lips. He did it again, and again, and again. Finally, Jacob kissed her passionately. Their lips intertwined as Bella's hands were gripping his shoulders and his hands were on her waist. Bella traced her tongue across Jacob's bottom lip, begging for access. He opened his mouth wider and let her tongue in. It met his tongue and they played with each other in his mouth. Bella moaned as he sucked on her tongue. Jacob ran his hands over her ass, then up her back, and let his fingers trail through her hair. Bella slid her hands across his chest, then wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed slow and deep. Jacob lowered her to the bed and pulled her shorts and panties all the way off. He looked at his naked wife laying in front of him.

"You're so beautiful." he ran his hands up and down her sides, starting from the sides of her breasts to her thighs.

Bella blushed and held him by his forearms, gently running her hands up his arms. Jacob gently grabbed onto both of her legs and positioned himself. He caressed her thighs as he slowly entered her.

"Ohhh," Bella's eyes closed as she felt him successfully slip all the way inside her.

Jacob stayed still, letting her and himself enjoy the feel of each other. Then, he gradually started moving in and out. Bella gripped onto his shoulders as he pleased her.

"Baby, faster. Go harder!" she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Jacob did as he was told, and began to thrust faster and harder. He pinned her hips to the bed, going as deep as he could, hitting the right spot for both of them.

"Oh, Bella." Jacob mumbled against her neck.

Bella's hands roamed his back as he continued to thrust into her.

"Yes!" Bella quietly screamed into his neck as another orgasm coursed through her.

Jacob groaned as he felt her walls contract and the knot form in his stomach. He gripped her hips tightly, while still thrusting into Bella, as she dragged her nails down his back.

"Oh, God." Jacob said as he released.

"Mmm…" Bella moaned, letting go as well.

Jacob gently laid on top of his wife as they both tried to regain their breaths. His forehead was snuggled into her neck and Bella ran her fingers lightly up and down his back. Jacob stayed in her for a while, enjoying the feeling. Bella smiled, and gently kissed his nose.

"I love you, Jacob." Bella sighed in contentment.

"I love you, too, Bella." Jacob smiled.

"I could wake up like this more often." she giggled.

"We'll see if you're naughty or nice." he laughed.

"I'm always nice." she replied, innocently.

"Not this morning. I couldn't sleep because of all this sexual feelings you were having." Jacob said.

"Well, you were turning me on. How am I supposed to ignore you when you're so irresistible?" Bella asked.

"Point taken. Well, I have to admit, the things you were feeling were turning me on, also. You're pretty irresistible yourself." he reached up and kissed her.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"You're welcome, my love." he smiled.

And with that, the couple snuggled up under the covers and drifted off into sleep once more...


End file.
